disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Remy Rescue
"Remy Rescue" is the second segment of the sixth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Remy's parents forbid him from playing with Cricket and Tilly. When the siblings go to "rescue" their friend, they discover that Remy is not at all who they thought he was. Plot While performing a mud pit long jump, Remy has Cricket hang onto his phone only for him to answer it to his mother Rashida. Remy is embarrassed as he has not been to violin practice for quite sometime and she and his father, Russell send for their bodyguard Vasquez to come pick him up immediately. Remy is then "stolen" and Cricket and Tilly give chase (on foot) all the way to a big mansion on the other side of Big City. They discover that Remy lives here and that he has trouble speaking up to his parents. Cricket and Tilly then offer to help Remy communicate with his parents about his decisions. The kids trick Vasquez and tie him up, but the Remingtons return and they are forced to block the front door to prevent them from entering. Cricket and Remy find Vasquez's control room and lock down the entire house. Tilly in the meantime, looks for a board game to amuse herself, but fails to catch Vasquez escaping so she hides in the air vents. Cricket tries to get Remy to come up with an idea to solve the issue, but he is too nervous to come up with one. Vasquez lets the Remingtons into the house through a secret entrace and they make their way to the control room where they capture Remy and Cricket and plan to send the former to boarding school. As the Remingtons enter the helicopter to leave Big City, Tilly distracts Vasquez enough for Cricket to hop onto one of the helicopter's legs. He tries shouting to them, but they cannot hear, resulting in Remy finally standing up to his parents by telling them that he is his friend, that he has always disliked the lessons he was taking and that he wants to learn how to be a real man. He adds that he learned to be assertive through Cricket which impresses his parents enough to let him stay. As his parents leave for another meeting, Remy returns to play with Cricket and Tilly while Vasquez is forced to play with them as well, much to his exhaust. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Lorraine Toussaint as Rashida Remington * Colton Dunn as Russell Remington * Danny Trejo as Vasquez / Vasquez Sr. Trivia * This episode is the introduction to Remy's parents Rashida and Russell. ** However, their names weren't said in the episode. * Gramma Alice and Bill Green are both absent. * The board game Tilly finds is called Whoopsie Tattle. The name is a parody of existing board games such as Trouble and Sorry!. * This episode is apparently the first time Cricket has heard Remy's full name which seemingly finds amusing. * Moral: Don't be afraid to speak up in a crisis. External links * Remy Rescue on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes